Cabinetry, including kitchen and other cabinets, routinely become filled with various items, at times preventing additional items to be stored therein. When cabinets either have limited shelf space, or have not enough shelves, space may be present within such cabinets and no means to utilize the space. Furthermore, a number of cabinets have external features, such as the recessed portion underneath a kitchen wall cabinet, that is typically only used, if ever, as a base for lighting or a kitchen radio. Accordingly, devices and systems useful to provide additional storage space within or around current cabinetry would be well received, including such devices and systems having features to make their use easy and convenient.